Not a love song
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Numbuh two of the TND, aka Hoagie, was always bothering him. Making jokes about him being in love with Kuki. Telling him he blushes when their hands touch and his heart pounds when she talks to him. It made him sick. Not that he was wrong. But it still annoyed Wally. This was the night he was going to prove he didn't love her. Even if he did. One shot


**I thought if I told Cone I was posting this I would remember to.**

**Nope.**

**I ate dinner and completely forgot. Almost had a panic attack at midnight.**

**Technically speaking my computer is broken. I saved too much stuff and saving things can literally cause it to turn off and never turn back on.**

**And that's how much I love you readers; I am risking it all for you. I tried to wait until my dad fixed it but he left for a week business trip and I need to make this.**

**I own nothing**

He was tired of hearing all the jokes.

If later asked why he did this; that is what he would say. Though, it wouldn't make anyone less mad at him.

Her less mad at him.

Numbuh two of the TND, aka Hoagie, was always bothering him. Making jokes about him being in love with Kuki. Telling him he blushes when their hands touch and his heart pounds when she talks to him. It made him sick.

Not that he was wrong. But it still annoyed Wally.

This was the night he was going to prove he didn't love her.

Even if he did.

**Wally's POV**

I had my guitar ready and the crowd at this local café was packed. I peeked through the curtain. All my friends were in the audience.

All except for-

"You're going to tell her tonight?"

The voice startled me. I jumped, turning around only to see Hoagie standing there.

"What do you want numbuh two?" I asked. I said it meanly and the second I did I regret it because my tone of voice only convinced him more that I was going to do something mushy. Ugh!

"Is this song for Kuki?" he asked. I blushed. I'm not sure why I did. But I did. "I knew it!"

Before I could say anything more he ran off stage and joined the group at a table in the front.

Boy was he going to be surprised.

I walked out on stage and started to play guitar.

This song (Not a love song Ross Lynch) was going to shock them all.

"This song is for Kuki Sanban," I said into the mic.

And while I knew this was in no way a love song I still felt like me just singing a song for her was romantic or something cruddy like that.

Hoagie's smirked made me believe it even more.

I started playing before I gave anyone the wrong idea.

_You're always on my mind._

_I think about you all the time._

I saw Hoagie cheering and Kuki smiling. Abby tipped her hat at me. Those guys are clueless.

_Um No._

Kuki's smile faded.

_Let's not talk about it _

_Drama - we can live without it _

_Catch a wave if we're bored _

_There's a clock we'll ignore _

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way _

_I love the things you do _

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song _

_Not a love song _

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song _

_Not a love song _

_I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh) _

_And you don't make me watch your chick flick_

_We've come so far, _

_Being just the way we are _

_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

And that is about how far I got before Kuki ran out. I stopped playing suddenly and abruptly. I didn't care. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Abby signal me to follow Kooks.

And you know what? I did. Full speed, jump off the stage. I didn't care. I just knew I needed to see her. I left my guitar in a cloud of dust.

I found her in the parking lot. It was cruddy raining and it looked like she might've been crying but I couldn't tell because of the rain.

"Kooks?" I called out. She jumped. When she faced me I knew she was crying.

"Shut up Wally."

"What's wrong?" I asked. But I immediately regret this because she started screaming.

"What is wrong with you!? You humiliated me!"

"I... I did?" I asked. How the crud did I do that?

She sighed. It was still raining but I had almost forgotten. I didn't want to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her. "When? Last week?"

"No not last week!" she yelled again, "I thought it was a love song!"

I blushed. L-love song? Right…. It did seem to start out like one. I guess I never realized Kuki would ask me about it.

"But it's not." I reassured her.

"Oh I know that," she laughed. But her laugh was different. It wasn't the laugh I told cheesy jokes to hear. It was like she was mad enough to kill me. "The song states it SEVERAL times."

I took a step back.

"Uh…."

"Don't you love me?"

Her question caught me off guard. So far off guard that if I wasn't alone with her I might've puked.

But I was alone with her. Just her and me.

Did I?

Of course.

Did I? …want to tell her? No. Not ever.

"Yes?"

I meant to say no. I really did. I have no idea why I said that.

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?" she asked.

"No," by the time I finally get that no out of my mouth it's at the wrong time.

It was wet and night so she couldn't see me blushing.

"I was trying to get numbuh two to leave me alone and-"

And that is when she kissed me.

Wait, what?

On the cheek, none the less.

"I love you Wally," she smiled. I gave her a look like I didn't believe her because I wasn't sure I did. She's my best friend after all. And she was acting out of character. "I love you but not your stupid song. You might as well have written song about how my hair is too black or how you hate rainbow monkeys!"

I smiled.

That was the Kuki I knew after all.

**Corny? YES!**

**I was watching Austin and Ally and this song played in one episode.**

**And I was like "A song about not loving someone? Who would want to hear that?"**

**It's catching non the less.**

**So leave a review dear readers.**

**:)**


End file.
